Forbidden Romance
by Heel Princess
Summary: Kimberly Orton is a brazen young girl who will stop at nothing to get what she wants. What does she want u ask? John cena the object of her desire, a desire unmatched by even her brother.Will he give in or will her age or her brother get in the way?review
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so heres another one for ya'll let me know what you think. should i continue ideas??

* * *

**We both knew it was wrong but I couldn't control my self and I didn't make it easy for him to either. 

"Kimberley put some close on." John said covering his eyes with one hand.

"What's the matter John do I make you uncomfortable?" I asked standing there holding my silk robe open revealing my dark purple lingerie.

He moved a finger so he could peak through and look at me. "Yes. Now put on some goddamn clothes. If your brother catches us we're both dead."

"Awww little John Cena is scared." I teased moving over and planting myself in his lap.

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Then prove it." I said pushing him back onto the bed straddling him.

He shoved me off and I hit the floor.

"Come on Johnny don't fight it, I know you want me trust me I could tell." I told him winking.

"Why is everything a fucking game with you Orton's."

"This isn't a game John…unless you want it to be."

"See, there you go again." He said jumping up off the bed.

"What?"

"I swear you have the same sex drive as your brother."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Your jailbait."

"Hey I'm almost 18."

"Almost doesn't count."

He got up to leave and I raced him to the door locking it.

"I'll never tell." I whispered to him.

"You won't have to." He said removing the deadbolt and exiting the room.

It was the same tired old routine. Randy would be busy and ask John to watch me for a while, he would always say no but some how would get talked into it. He would come here and try and stay normal but I always pull something, and I'm going to keep pulling stuff until he gives it to me.

How'd I end up on the road you ask? Simple mom and pops don't have the nerves to handle me anymore; I've been kicked out of every high school they put me in. My grades are fine but I'll always get in a fight or something, it's just what I do I've been acting out for as long as I can remember. I need to get attention somehow. Having a celebrity for a brother isn't all it's cracked up to be.

I slipped off my robe and eased myself into the tub. I just wanted John to like me, most of this shit was an act but that's all I know how to do…act out.

John pov

I stayed there behind the door for the longest time just listening. Part of me wanted her to fight me on this and come after me because as much as I knew it was wrong I wanted her as much as she wanted me maybe, more. She didn't make it easy either, strutting around in panties and throwing her self at me, literally throwing herself at me. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

I took off down the hall to my own room, I needed a cold shower and quickly. I didn't want have to explain to Orton how I got a chubby hanging out with his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is sooo good/ funny i laughed out loud writing it lol this one is good to though aha

* * *

**I sloshed my drink around inside my mouth before I swallowed. Another new years eve alone. I glanced out onto the dance floor; Randy was swaying to the music with Torrie Wilson, he wouldn't be bothering me tonight. I got off the bar stool and searched for John.

Under the strobe lights I found him sitting with a few guys at a booth.

"Johnny." I said walking up behind him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

He shrugged me off.

"Kimberly you didn't finish that drink already did you?"

I sat down on his lap.

"Of course I did but I'm not here to get you to buy me another one I came here to see you silly."

"Who's your friend?" Hunter asked leaning across the table.

"Kim I think you should-

I cut John off.

"Kimberly Orton." I said reaching across the table to shake his hand. "I believe we've met before."

"Holy shit you've grown up." He said laughing.

"Thanks."

"Can I just say the pleasure is all mine?" Nitro said taking my hand and kissing it.

I smiled and turned back to John.

"Johnny-

"What now?"

"Dance with me?"

"You know I can't-

He stopped mid sentence as I moved my hand to the front of his shorts, trying to pleasure him with my hands.

"Kimberly stop that." He said moving my hand away.

I pushed my lips to his ear.

"You like that baby."

"Kim!" He yelled shoving me off his lap.

"That's no way to treat a lady, I'll gladly dance with you." Nitro said picking me up off the floor. I took his hand and we moved to the dance floor.

This was perfect; I could use Nitro to make John jealous.

John pov.

"Can you believe that girl?"

"I think you're totally into her." Hunter said placing his beer to his lips.

"Are you kidding me? She's Orton's sister man. Not to mention very young."

"That's your problem. But that doesn't hide the fact that want her…" He watched me looking for her. "And badly I might add."

Kimberly pov

"You're a really good dancer." Nitro told me as I grinded against him.

"You think so." I said turning around to face him.

He slid his hands around my waist and down my back until he reached my ass. He grabbed it pulling even closer to him, still grinding to the music.

"I know so."

I was a little uncomfortable to be honest. I mean I had just met this guy and here I was basically having sex standing up with him. He was excited trust me and that kind of made me excited to, the fact that I had that kind of affect on men. I closed my eyes and I pretended that I was dancing with Johnny. I actually got pretty into it to because I didn't even notice someone had walked up to us.

"May I cut in?"

I opened my eyes it was John.

"Johnny!" I screamed running into his arms.

"Pshhhhhh." Nitro said waving us off and walking away.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked slipping my arms around his neck.

"I didn't. I just had to keep you from making a fool of yourself and or getting in shit with Randy."

"I'm a big girl Johnny." I said turning my back to him.

"Then act like it."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well for one stop throwing yourself at me. I'm not interested."

" I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I know that's a lie."

I looked over my shoulder for a second.

10 9 8 7 6

"That's such…"

5 4 3 2 1

I pushed my lips to his, struggling to make him give me access. He eased himself into the kiss slowly and finally opened his mouth I slipped my tongue inside and swirled his tongue with mine. He pulled on the back of my hair forcing me closer as he roamed his hands over my body. I moaned into his mouth, this was the greatest moment of my life. This kiss was long, hot and passionate. When I finally pulled back I was out of breath, I wiped my mouth and said.

"So your not interested?" I smiled. "Happy new year Johnny." I said before I walked away leaving him standing there stunned.

This was going to be a very interesting new year.


	3. Chapter 3

ok so heres the drill i have up to chapter 7 written already probly 8 or 9 by the time you read this. This story is really fun to write and is basically writing itself. so the more reviews i get the quicker i'll post the new chapters. hope your enjoying it guys.

* * *

John pov 

I was getting worried. I hadn't seen or heard from Kimberly since new years, maybe she took the hint and was finally going to leave me alone. Even though that was last thing I wanted.

I'd spoken to soon because the next thing I know there is a pair of hands over my eyes.

"Guess who."

I pulled her around to face me.

"No fair." She pouted you were suppose to guess.

"I thought I told you that I wasn't interested." I said looking at her.

"That may be what your voice said but your mouth did all the talking."

"I had been drinking." I lied, I really only had a couple of drinks.

"Don't deny me Johnny, it's not fair to you or me." She said before she pushed herself down on my lap straddling me.

She ran her hands up my chest and back over my shoulders. "Relax." She said into my ear. I couldn't control myself she looked so good, smelled so good, felt so good, and from last night tasted so good.

She started kissing up my neck, slightly sucking every now and then. I couldn't help but move my hands to her backside holding her there. She moved to my jaw line before her lips met mine again. This time I didn't fight it I kissed her with a hunger and urgency I've never felt.

My eyes opened and the first thing I saw was lockers. I realised where we were and pulled back.

"What's the matter baby?"

I got up off the bench. "We are in the locker room."

"So." She said.

"Anyone could just walk in on us, including your brother."

"I like the danger." She said pushing herself against me.

"Your crazy."

"So what do you suggest? Your hotel room maybe?" She started to reach into my pocket and rummage for keys.

"Opps that's not the keys now is it."

"Kim you have to stop this." I told her shoving her back.

"Stop what?" Randy asked walking into the room. That was way to close.

"Biting my nails." She said lying.

I was glad I didn't have to cover for that one.

"So what are you doing here waiting for me?" Randy asked.

"Ya mom and dad called they want us to come home and visit. You know it is the holidays after all."

"Ya I guess it is." Randy said grabbing a towel. "I'm going to hop in the shower, John will you watch Kim for a bit."

"I really need to-

"Great." Randy said walking away.

"He doesn't listen." I said sitting down on the bench.

"Nether do you." She said walking over to me getting down on her knees. She ran her hands up my legs and my thighs. "Can I play now?"

"Jesus Kimberly…" I said pulling her up off the floor. "Your brother is in the next fucking room.

"So he won't hear us." She said pulling down my fly.

I zipped it back up so fast I almost hurt myself.

"Please stop." I begged. "Do you know how hard this is?"

"Oh I know how hard it is." She winked moving her hand to the front of my pants again. "Come on let me help you with that little problem, or should I say big problem." She said as she rubbed the front of my jeans.

"Cut it out." I yelled moving away from her again.

Dear lord and savoir help me. Ok John you can do this. Dead kittens dead kittens dead kittens. Nothing was working.

"What's with all the yelling? Cut what out?" Randy asked returning from the showers.

Thank you Jesus.

"She was biting her nails again." I lied.

"Oh." Randy said.

"Ya got to go I'll see you two later." I looked over at Kimberly who was licking her lips at me. Thank god Randy wasn't looking at her.

"Bye John." She said waving.

Couldn't she just be ugly? Why oh why lord did she have to be a bombshell.

"Catch ya later man." Randy sang out as I ran throw the doors.

"That guy is acting all weird lately. I wonder what's bugging him." Randy said looking at Kimberly.

"I have no idea." She said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**ok so heres chapter for you keep dishing out the reviews and i'll keep dishing out the chapters i have the next 4 already completed.

* * *

**John pov

I was lacing up my boots when Randy came into the locker room.

"Yo dude I need you to do me a favour."

"What's that?" I asked. I felt my cell vibrate in my pocket. "Hold that thought."

I pulled out my cell phone it was a text from Kimberly. I didn't want to open it but I couldn't resist.

_When I think about you I touch myself._

"Got a text?" Randy asked leaning over to look. I snapped my cell shut so fast, I almost caught his nose in it.

"Must be a hot one." Randy said pulling back. "Well about that favour."

"Ya."

"Well I have a hot date when we go home and I need you to keep Kim busy."

Sweet Jesus did he have to word it like that.

"I dunno."

"Please man mom and dad can't handle her, I know you can."

Stop wording it like that.

"I'll pay for your ticket, it'll be like one big paid vacation. Come on man I need you."

"Ok." I said reluctantly.

"I owe you big for this." He said hugging me.

"You're saying that now." I muttered.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

How did I get myself into this, here I am sitting across from Kimberly at an Orton family dinner.

"So John what do you do besides the wrestling?" Mrs. Orton asked laying a hand on Randy's shoulder.

"Well I'm really into hip hop." I said shoving another forkful of mashed potatoes into my mouth.

"Oh that's lovely Kimmy here does hip hop dance classes." She said pointing to her with her fork.

"Ya my instructor always tells me how good I am with my feet." Kimberly said seductively pulling her fork from her mouth.

I almost choked on my food when I felt her foot go to my crotch under the table.

"Really good." She said smiling.

I spit my food out onto my plate.

"You alright dear?" Mrs. Orton asked.

"Ya I'll be fine." I said putting my napkin to my face.

I couldn't believe her nerve. Here I am sitting next to her brother, her mother and father at the same table and she's playing footsie with me under the table.

So what do I do? Get up and leave? That would be rude. Stay? Torture.

She pushed her foot in more. I was going to kill her; she wanted me to loose it. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"John hunnie?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure your alright?" Mrs Orton asked.

"Ya John are you alright?" Kimmy teased from across the table.

"I'm—ah—oh- fine." I wiggled around trying to fight off the feeling I was having right now. "May I be excused please?"

"Sure dear."

I left the table and headed upstairs to the first bathroom I saw.

Kimberly pov.

"Weird boy." Mrs Orton said turning her attention back to her meal. "Kimmy your finished check on him will you?"

"Yes mother." I pulled my chair back from the table and headed upstairs, I made sure that I didn't seem as excited as I was to be following him.

I dashed up the stairs and I couldn't believe my luck. He must have been in such a rush that he didn't realise whose bathroom he went in.

He was in the shower in my bathroom. Even though he locked the bathroom door I could still get in from my room.

I opened the door and snuck in. Slowly and quietly I pealed my clothes off. I pulled back the shower curtain.

"Jesus Kim!" He yelled cupping himself with one hand and placing the other over his eyes.

I pulled his hand away from his face.

"Come on look at me Johnny, I know you want to."

"Kimberly everyone is downstairs."

"Mommy told me to check on you and now I'm here to take care if you." I told him pressing my naked body to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he finally dropped he hands from himself to me. He moved a hand down my arm and began to softly kiss my neck; I tilted my head back ad moaned. This was it I was finally going to sleep with John Cena.

"Yo John you in there?" Randy yelled pounding on the door.

"Shit." I yelled picking up my clothes. "Foiled again." I said kissing him and smiling before I ran into my room through the connecting door.

"Ya I'm in here." He yelled.

"Well hurry up we're going out."


	5. Chapter 5

**heres another chapter thanks for the reviews guys.**

* * *

Kimberly pov. 

I lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling. I was so upset, how could he just leave. There wasn't anything I could do about really I mean what would I say? No randy you can't take him out I was about to fuck him. Ya that would go over really well.

I smiled, at least I knew he couldn't bring some women home from the bar, he was staying in our house after all.

I sat up in bed when I heard the door latch open and Randy and John stumble in laughing.

"Night man." Randy said before coming upstairs.

"Night." John said going down to the basement to his room.

John was smart he picked the spare room downstairs and not the one across the hall from me.

I heard Randy go into his room and when I knew he was asleep I got up out of bed. I slipped off my baggy bottoms and rummaged through my dresser drawer for the skimpy nightie I bought last month. I mean I had to make it sexy, he'd already seen my in my underwear and in nothing at all.

I tiptoed from my room and down the stairs to the basement. There snoring loudly on the bed was John, sprawled out in his boxers. I pulled back the covers and crawled in next to him cuddling my body to his. I trailed a finger up and down the inside of his arm.

"John." I whispered.

He rolled over, wiped his eyes and looked at me. "I must be dreaming."

I didn't say a word; I didn't want to ruin this and I didn't have to do a thing this time, as he was the one to make the first move. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me, soft and sensual.

"Your beautiful." He said before moving he hand down my stomach and between my legs. I moaned as he rubbed soft circles before removing my panties.

"I want you." He growled hovering over me.

What was this feeling I was having? I was getting exactly what I wanted but I felt…I felt…almost bad. I wanted him but not like this, he was drunk, I was doing the exact thing I was always afraid would happen to me.

"John." I said pushing him back. "You're not dreaming."

"What?"

"Your awake." I repeated sitting up. "I snuck down here and…"

"I'm not dreaming!" he yelled jumping out of bed.

"Shhhh! You'll wake Randy." I told him. I had to bounce back. "But now that I told you…" I shifted on the bed turning on my side to face him, my hand behind my head. "…Do you still want me?" I winked.

"No. Jesus Kim I can't believe you did this."

"I'm sorry John." I said standing up and walking over to him. "I just want you to stop fighting this." I put my arms around his neck.

"Kimberly your seventeen."

"My birthdays soon."

"Your brothers upstairs."

"I'm not wearing panties." I cooed.

"Ya I took care of that didn't I." He said moving my hands from his neck to my sides. "Now go upstairs before Randy comes looking for us."

"But…"

"No butts." He said pointing.

I dragged myself back upstairs to bed.

I awoke in the morning to loud banging noises down stairs. I ran down over the stairs to the basement to see John and Randy sitting on the bed lifting weights I licked my lips. It was at that moment I noticed something red on the white sheets. It couldn't be. Oh shit my panties.

I moved over to them as quick as I could. "Hey guys." I said reaching over and grabbing my undies stuffing them down my bra.

"What's up?" Randy asked.

John on the other hand would barley look at me.

"Randy!" Mom called.

"What?" he yelled back running up the stairs.

"Oh John." I said flagging my panties in front of him. "Good thing Randy didn't see these in your bed."

"Shit."

"Ya. Come on lets get some breakfast." I told him, he smiled. "Or we could stay down here for dessert." I flirted.

He through a pillow at me before he dashed upstairs for breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

**ok so i got 5 reviews for last chpater and i'm posting so i'll post the next one when i get 6 reviews love u guys

* * *

**John pov

I beat it up over the stairs; I had to get out of that predicament and fast! I couldn't be alone with her anymore even if I wasn't always my idea; we always seemed to end up in a compromising position.

I sat down at the breakfast table, this time making sure to not be across from Kim.

"What can I get you?" Mrs Orton asked.

"Bacon and eggs would be great." I told her.

"What about you dear?" She asked turning her attention to Kimberly.

"I'd like a big serving of sausage." She said looking at me and taking a sip of her Orange juice threw her straw.

"Kim can we talk for a second." I said standing up for the table.

"Sure John."

I lead her into the next room.

"What's the matter John couldn't wait to get me alone again?" She asked hopping up onto the bathroom counter.

"No."

"Then what is it?" She asked spreading her legs.

I walked over to her and nudged them closed. I held her knees together with my hands.

"This isn't funny."

"I don't see anything funny about it. Come on John just fuck me already. What can I do for you?" She asked pulling me into her by the elastic of my boxers.

"See you need to cut this stuff out." I moved back against the wall. I started to count on my hand.

"No more sausage comments…

She giggled.

"No more prancing around in next to nothing…

She climbed down off the counter.

"No more prancing around in NOTHING…

She inched closer to me.

"No more touching my parts, with your hands, feet or any other part of your body you can think of…

I watched her wet her lips.

"And definitely no more…

She pinned me up against the wall. I could feel her hot breath on me. "No more what Johnny?"

Before I could say a word her lips came crashing down on mine, after a while she pulled back tugging on my bottom lip.

"…Kissing." I finished.

She left and shut the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**ok so i'm ot going to aim for a set number of reviews for this chapter but lease review if your reading this just take a second to let me know what you think. That said thank you to my loyal reviewers.** **up to ch 12 is written the more reviews i get the faster they go up. much love.**

* * *

John pov 

It had been a week since the whole Orton family fiasco, I was glad to be back on the road. But I was even gladder that Kimberly was staying home for an extra couple of days, to say that my time with the Orton's was an adventure was an understatement.

"Hey man." Randy said walking into the locker room high-fiveing me.

"Yo."

"What's up?"

Thinking about your sister.

"Not much man." I told him. "I guess you're happy about not babysitting for a couple of days huh?"

"Not really man, I miss the kid."

This was it my chance to bring it up.

"She's not really a kid anymore if you haven't noticed."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well…she's becoming a women Randy. I mean I've seen some of the of the guys checking her out."

"Who? I'll kill um." Randy said getting up.

"Chill Randy, no one in particular."

He sat back down.

"But what would you say if one of the guys wanted to take her out."

Randy cocked an eyebrow at me. "You mean like on a date?"

"Ya, she is almost 18."

"I don't care she's way to young to date."

"Well Kelly Kelly is only 19 and you went out with her."

"That's different John, Kelly's a slut."

"If my memory serves my right you slept with her." I said putting a hand to my head.

"That's not the point…"

"Well what is?" I asked.

"The point is Kim isn't like Kelly she's my sweet innocent baby sister."

"Ya right." I muttered.

"What about you John is this what this is all about?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned unable to look at him.

"Is this about you not dating?"

Where did that come from?

"Cause I know just the girl for you." Randy said handing me a piece of paper. "Give her a call I know she's into you."

I folded the paper up and placed it in my pocket, knowing the only girl I wanted to take out was Kim. But this could be good; this girl could be just the distraction I needed. You know the old saying? The best way to get over a girl is to get under another one.


	8. Chapter 8

**wow i got a bunch of reviews last night thatnks guys so with that i'm posting less then 10 hour later enjoy guys and you know the drill review and chatpters come quickly.**

* * *

Kim pov 

I twirled the phone cord around my finger. It wouldn't seem odd I was just going to come out and ask him.

"Randy…" I said cutting him off. "How's John?"

I smiled thinking about him. It was only a matter of time now.

"He's good. Why do you ask?"

I got up off the bed and pulled out a marker x-ing of another day until my birthday. It wouldn't be to long now.

"Oh you know, he was acting all strange and stuff."

"Ya I noticed to, so I fixed it."

"Oh ya?" I asked switching the phone to my other ear. It seemed like me and Randy had been on the phone for hours. I glanced at the clock 8 it must be around 12 over there now.

"I set him up on a date."

"You what!" I screamed into the receiver.

"I set him up on a date." Randy repeated. "He's out with her right now."

I dropped the phone on my pink carpet. This couldn't be happening John couldn't be dating someone, not my Johnny. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Kimmy, Kimmy?" Randy beckoned through the phone.

"Sorry I dropped the phone." I said placing it back to my ear. I started to pace the room, I had to do something about this and I knew exactly what to do.

"I got to go Randy ok? I've got something I have to do…I'll see you real soon. I love you."

"Love you to sis." He said before he hung up the phone.

I left my pink palace and shuffled down the hall to Randy's blue room. I got down on the floor and lifted up the bedspread. There it is. I reached my arm back way under the bed and pulled out the shoebox. I grabbed it and took a seat on his bed; I lifted the lid to search for what I was looking for.

"Gross." I squealed pulling out a pair of women's panties. "That's disgusting."

The next thing I pulled out was his high school yearbook, what a loser he still kept the old thing. He probly thought it would be worth something one day. Next I found his Hulk Hogan action figure, again what a dork. I laid my hand on a small box and pulled it out, condoms, I'll keep these for later. I stashed them in the front pocket of my hoodie and went back to the box.

Under the condoms I saw a backwards photograph, I turned it around to reveal Randy and me. He's twelve and I'm seven, a toothy grin across my face. I remember that trip to Hawaii, dad always took us on trips to try and make up for not being around. Randy broke his arm that summer and I stayed inside with him everyday. I smiled remembering how close we were and still are really. I understood why John was so worried Randy was protective, he would kill him if he found out.

I grinned spotting what I had come for. I pulled out the little leather book and started to flip through the pages. Nancy, Nicole C. hot blonde, Nicole R., Nikki nice rack call her. Aha I found it Nitro.

I picked up the phone and dialled those magic numbers.

"Hey Nitro, remember it's Kimberly."

John pov.

She pushed her food around her plate.

"So I told Mickie, I said, I dunno about you but I think Orange looks bad on everybody. So I went with the gold. What do you think John? JOHN!"

I jumped. "Sorry what?"

"Never mind, it's not important."

Who was she trying to convince? Of course it wasn't important nothing she ever said was important.

"Check!" I called holding up my fingers.

"This is me." She said as I pulled the car to a stop. "Well… I had a really great time with you tonight."

"Me to." I didn't like lying but I didn't want to her feelings. Truth was I hadn't stopped thinking about Kimberly the whole night.

"John?"

"Ya Candice?"

She didn't say anything she simply climbed over the consol into my lap. She roamed her hands over my body.

"Your sexy."

I smiled before she kissed me. I didn't push her away, because well I'm a guy and sexually frustrated to be honest.

She slid her tongue in my mouth and she reached for my belt buckle.

"You like that baby?" She purred breathing in my ear.

"Ya Kimberly I love it."

It was like the whole world stopped.

She pulled back. "I aint stupid, I know you just didn't say Candice."

I looked at her and tried to control my laughter, she did not just say I aint.

"I'm sorry?" I question still trying not to laugh.

"Oh you bet you're sorry." She said grabbing her purse and opening the car door. "Because you just blew it with Candice Michelle."

As soon as she slammed the door I lost it. Ya big loss all right.


	9. Chapter 9

**new reviews equals a new chapter, i'm writing 13 as we speak.

* * *

**John pov.

"Did you have fun last night?" Randy asked as we walked through the arena doors.

"Besides being a total car wreck?"

"It couldn't have been that bad."

We made it into the locker room and took a seat on the bench.

"Oh yes it could have. Our dinner conversation consisted of what colors look good on her and why."

"Ouch."

"Ya."

"I just thought you'd nail her, I mean you seriously need to get laid man."

"Getting laid is not the problem."

"I don't follow." Randy said stopping what he was doing.

If he only knew he'd kill me. I could get laid anytime I wanted, but I don't think Randy would take to kindly to me fucking his sister ya know?

"I want a relationship dude, you know something meaningful."

" I don't understand why you would ever want that but in the mean time what's standing in your way? Besides my game of course." He said striking a cocky pose.

"Shut up man." I said pushing him back. "She's not available."

"Oh there's a she. What's her name?"

"It doesn't matter I can't be with her."

"Boyfriend?"

"No."

"Emotionally unavailable?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

I thought about it for a second, Randy wasn't the brightest crayon in the box I don't think he's catch on.

"Older brother." I finished.

"Oh. You don't want to mess around with that trust me I've been there. But if you're really digging this girl then go after her. What her brother don't know won't hurt him."

I smiled. "Thanks man."

If he only knew he was talking about his own sister.

"What's up guys?"

"Nitro." I said acknowledging him.

Randy let out a slight laugh. "You got a little…"

Nitro started to rub his face.

"Nice lipstick man." I told him. "That shade really suits you."

"That Melina must be a little hell cat huh?" Randy pried nudging him with his elbow.

A nervous smile was spread across Nitro's face. "Melina and I aren't seeing each other anymore."

"Oh mind if I ask her out? I need a date for Kimmy's party."

"No dude go ahead." Nitro told him sweating.

Something really weird was going on.

"Thanks bro, I gotta jet maybe I'll run into Melina, catch you chumps later." Randy said before he left the room.

"Doesn't it bug you that he's talking about your ex like that?"

"Not really." He replied.

The doors flung open and Kimberly stormed in.

Oh here we go.

"Johnny!" I braced myself and closed my eyes. Now Nitro had to witness this.

Seconds ticked by. Nothing.

I opened my eyes. Did she leave? Did I imagine she was here? Great now I'm daydreaming about her. Hearing her voice again pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Did you miss me?"

I looked over and she was on top of Nitro. Right he had a first name. But what the fuck was this? What was she doing screwing around with Nitro?

"Ya you miss me?" He asked kissing her neck.

I almost threw up when I heard her giggle, "Baby."

Baby? Why would she call him that? That was what she was a baby.

"Nitro?"

"Ya." He said pulling back from kissing her.

"You want to be my date for birthday party this weekend?"

"I thought it was implied." Nitro told her squeezing her ass.

I wanted to pop him in the face but I thought better of it. "You know Randy isn't going to go along with this." I piped in.

"John green isn't a good color on you." She said glaring at me.

"What?"

"Your obviously jealous." Nitro finished before they left the locker room.

I jumped up and flipped the bench over. I was so sick of her fucking head games. I punched the steal lockers, this was bullshit. I pulled my hand back shaking it; it throbbed as I reached in my pocket for my cell phone.

"Hey Candice? What are you doing Saturday night?"


	10. Chapter 10

**i didnt get many reviews for the last chapter :( none the less for those who did review here is chapter10. PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

John pov

I walked into the decked out club with Candice on my arm. After much convincing she gave me another shot, not that I really wanted it. But if its jealousy Kimmy wants then it's jealousy Kimmy will get only not they way she hoped for.

Under the purple glow I spotted her dancing with some of the divas. She looked beautiful, her long blonde hair was in curls and she was wearing the most amazing green dress I had ever seen.

My attention turned to Randy as he tapped on the microphone.

"I would like to welcome you all here tonight on behalf of my sister Kimberly. Thank you all for coming out to joining us on this special occasion. Today my baby sister turns 18 and although she's growing up so fast she's always going to be that little girl who would never leave my side. Kimberly I love you happy birthday."

Everyone raised their glasses to the birthday girl. She smiled and started scanning the room, her eyes darted to me and she couldn't hide the scowl on her face when she saw I wasn't alone. She didn't look long because as soon as the song changed she grabbed Nitro and hurried off onto the dance floor.

I looked around for Randy. Why wasn't he stopping this? When I saw Melina in his lap I knew that he was preoccupied. I couldn't just stand by and watch her act like this and right under Randy's nose none the less.

Kim pov

I noticed John storming towards us. Perfect. My plan was working wonderfully, even though I didn't count on him showing up with a date it still bothered him that I was here with Nitro.

"Hold me tighter Nitro." I said pushing myself closer to him.

I knew John had heard me from the anger in his eyes. And that's how I wanted him, angry. Because he didn't think when he was angry.

"What the fuck are you doing Kimberly?" John spat as he came up to us. I threw myself in front of Nitro, the last thing I needed was a fight.

"Having a good time John what does it look like? This is a party after all."

"Having fun? Your brother will kill you if he see's you."

"Stop worrying John, it's not your problem."

"But it is."

"It's not like you're my boyfriend or something."

He stood there and just looked at me, I licked my lips. "Come on Nitro let's go have some fun." I dragged him off by his tie. "Oh and John?" I said flinging my hair around. "Try and have a good time."

His blood was boiling and I loved every second of it.

"Come here baby." Nitro said patting the seat next to him.

He was in one of the private V.I.P. booths; I didn't really want to be alone with him because I honestly didn't have any feelings for the guy.

"What?"

"I just want to be here with you." He said pulling me close.

He threw and arm around my shoulder and pushed his lips to my neck.

"You're so fine."

"Stop it." I giggled.

"I want you so much." He growled moving his hand up my thigh.

"Nitro stop." I said pushing him back.

"Baby stop teasing."

"I'm not teasing."

"Then go with it baby." He moaned pushing me down.

"No Nitro really…"

He pulled back my shirt and started to kiss up my chest.

"You taste so sweet."

"Stop."

"Don't fight me on this, it'll be good I promise."

"Stop."

"Come on baby."

"The lady said stop." A deep voice bellowed from behind me. I looked up to see John standing there, hatred spread across his beautiful face.

John pov

"Buzz off man she's not interested." Nitro mumbled trying to sho me off.

I pulled him out of the booth by the back of his jacket. "Lay off man she's mine." He spat.

I leaned back and put everything I had into that one punch. As far from innocent as she was no one and I mean no one was going to take advantage of her. Nitro hit the floor and I stuck out my hand for her, she grabbed it and ran from the booth and into my waiting arms.

"Johnny!"

"You alright baby." I asked holding her shaking body close to me. Did I just call her baby? She looked up at me her eyes full of tears and nothing else mattered.


	11. Chapter 11

**ok i got 5 reviews so fast you know what that means a quick update. your rveiws inspire me o both write and udate this. meanwhile your almost got up to me because i'm still writing 13. p.s i hope i get lots of reviews for this one because you wont be able to wait for the next chapter. trust me its a goody.

* * *

**I took her upstairs and into her hotel suit.

"Thank you." She said sitting down onto the queen size bed.

"Not a big deal." I told her running a facecloth under some cold water. "Here." I said holding it to her face.

"It is a big deal you didn't have to do that."

"I did have to Kimberly, I care about you."

"Johnny?"

"Ya." I responded sitting next to her.

"I don't want to be alone tonight."

One look at the fear in her eyes and I couldn't refuse her. She was so terrified and she needed me, I couldn't let her down.

"I'll stay."

"Johnny?"

"Ya."

"Can you please hold me?"

I wrapped my arms around her small frame and laid her down on the bed. We stayed there in that moment for the longest time. I think deep down we were both afraid that if we move the other would disappear.

I watched her slowly move in to kiss me; I didn't fight her I just let it happen. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip and waited for her to let me in. I darted my tongue over her tongue relishing the feeling of her. She moaned when I slid my hands down her arms.

"I want you." She purred.

Even though that was far from a secret I loved hearing her say it.

"Do you have protecting?" I asked.

When she nodded I moved my arms from her sides around to her back searching for the zipper. I found the metal constraint and tugged at it until it was completely undone. I wriggled her free of her dress and tossed it behind me to the floor.

She nipped and sucked at my neck, clawing at the fabric on my back fighting to peal my shirt from me.

"Slow baby slow." I pleaded lifting my shirt up over my shoulders and proceeded to toss it down with her dress. I moaned when she roamed her hands over my chest and back, I stopped for a second to soak in the moment.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I looked down at the lovely creature beneath me when something caught my eye. She was wearing a tiara. My mind wondered back to her 14th birthday party, we were in town for the weekend and I was visiting Randy. Everything was pink from top to bottom and what was she wearing but the same shiny tiara.

I jumped back off the bed freaking out. This was so wrong.

"I got to go." I mumbled grabbing my shirt and heading out the door.

"Wait." She cried. "John! JOHN!" she screamed.

I hated confusing her like this but I couldn't go through with it.


	12. Chapter 12

ok the momet you've all been waiting for review review review

Kim pov

I pounded my fists on the bed like a child. How could he just leave me here? No matter how much of a game this seemed to be I was falling for him. I couldn't handle him toying with my emotions like this.

I grabbed a robe from the bathroom and covered myself before I stormed off down the hallway.

"John let me in!" I shouted banging on his room door.

"Go away."

"I'm not going anywhere until you let me in. So help me god John I'll scream, if Randy finds me outside your room like this…"

"What?" He asked swinging the door open.

I pushed myself inside and sat on his bed.

"What do you mean what? You just left me half naked on my bed all hot and bothered and your saying what? Shouldn't I be asking what?"

"Ok I get it." He stammered keeping his distance from me.

"You get it?" I repeated. "What the fuck just happened here? One minute we're going at it and the next your all cold."

He slumped down head in his hands, I moved towards him. "Why did you run out on me Johnny?"

He lifted his head to meet my gaze.

"I felt so dirty Kim. I saw your tiara and I just freaked."

"My tiara?"

"You wore the same one at your 14th birthday party. That was only 4 years ago you were just a kid. All of this just feels so wrong."

"But right?" I finished. "Listen John. I know I'm young but I'm not a child anymore. Everyone grows up and so do I. I'm grown up Johnny I'm ready for this."

"But…"

"I'm 18 John this is all legal now. We can be together..."

"What about Randy?" He asked.

"Randy never has to find out." We really are so much alike.

He moved closer to me and kissed me, I moaned into his mouth before I turned my attention to his boxer shorts.

"There's no room for these." I said pulling them down.

"Or this." He teased untying my robe, letting it slide from my body to the floor.

He kissed u my arms to my shoulders, across my collarbone before his lips touched mine in a lustful kiss. "I want to taste every inch of you."

I moaned into his mouth rubbing my hands over his short stubbly hair. He took my hand and guided me over to the bed, carefully laying me down.

I looked up at him. "Don't leave."

He smiled.

"Please." I begged.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

I whimpered and nodded as his hand brushed the front of my panties. I didn't know how I was going to contain myself; a simple touch and I lost it. I'd waited so long for this moment and now it was finally here.

"John." I cried out as he hovered above me. He looked at me. "Take me."

He hooked his arms around my back and unclasped my bra freeing my breasts. He lowered his mouth over my right nipple sucking lightly causing me to gasp. He proceeded to repeat his actions on the other one tugging lightly with his teeth. I held his head there.

"Mmmmm."

"Tell me you want me." He begged.

"I want you John Cena, Don't make me wait any longer."

He hooked his thumbs around the middle of my panties pulling them off to join his underwear on the bedroom floor.

He grazed my center as he moved his thumb and index fingers to my clit, rolling it between them.

"Johnny" I hissed writhing beneath him.

"This might hurt baby." He told me as he entered me slowly, little by little kissing up my neck.

I held my breath fighting to contain the odd mixture of bliss and pain. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he started to move in and out of me slowly. "Make love to me Johnny."

He continued his assault on my neck as he pumped into me faster.

"Move with me baby." He whispered into my ear.

We moved together as one inching closer to going over the edge.

"Johnny oh Johnny yes." I moaned squeezing my eyes shut in pleasure.

"Look at me baby." He told me. "Let me see you."

I opened my eyes to see him above me staring at me.

"What is it?" I asked confused at the adoration on his face.

"I didn't know that it could be true but you are even more glorious after an orgasm."

I smirked." I love you Johnny."

"What did you just say?"

"I said I love you Johnny."

"Kim?"

"Ya." I answered.

"I think I love you to."


	13. Chapter 13

**ok so the reviews have caught u with me this is the last chapter i have written so far hopefully i will write 14 tonight much love guys.

* * *

**Kimberly pov

I stretched my arm across the bed searching for him, nothing, he wasn't there. Don't tell me I was dreaming. I looked around; this sure wasn't my hotel room if I was. I noticed his bag on the floor and let out a breath of relief. I really don't think I could handle it if last night didn't happen, it was the best experience of my whole life.

I felt something under my hand, when I looked I realised it was a piece of paper.

I'm sorry I wasn't there to see how amazing you look in the morning but I had a meeting with Vince. Hang out as long as you want to. I'm meeting your brother for lunch so I don't think it would be a good idea for you to join us, but stop by the arena later ok? I don't want you to think I'm running away from what happened, I'm not. I meant what I said last night Kim I'm falling in love with you. We just need to find a way to sort all of this out.

I miss you,

Johnny.

I pulled the paper to my chest and squeezed, finally finally everything was working out. I hoped out of bed and dashed for the shower I had to look breath taking when I saw him.

John pov

I took my time leaving my meeting to meet Randy. It was going to be awkward to say the least.

"Hey Man." He said when he saw me enter the diner.

"Yo."

I sat down opposite him and immediately pulled the menu up over my face. I didn't think it would be this hard to look at him. I laid the menu back down and took a sip of water I couldn't hide from him forever.

"So you have fun last night?" He asked.

The water flew out my mouth and across the table.

"What makes you ask?" I said dabbing my napkin on my face.

Randy ran a hand down the front of his face to wipe off the water running down it.

"I dunno besides the fact that seem totally on edge you left awfully early I didn't even get a chance to speak with you."

"Ya I had to go." I told him nervously, was it just me or was it getting hot in here?

"I know that look." Randy said smiling. "You got laid last night."

I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to incriminate myself further.

"It's ok man don't be embarrassed." He said reaching across the table and grabbing my shoulder. "Just say thanks."

"Thanks?"

"No problem I knew setting you guys up was a good idea."

I stopped for moment, he thought that I slept with Candice.

"Yo man…"

"No John it's fine."

He was worst then Kim he wouldn't let me get a word in. He was going to believe what he wanted to and I couldn't change his mind if I tried.

"You know funny thing..." Randy said shovelling some food in his face. "Kim left early to."

"Ya I don't think she was feeling well."

"It was her own party."

"It wasn't her fault she wasn't to great."

"Ya if I didn't know better I'd say she was up to no good."

I almost choked.

"It's a shame she had to leave so soon though, I wonder if she's alright." He said grabbing his cell.

"I'm sure she's fine." I told him grabbing the phone.

"Did you see her?" He asked.

I thought for a second I couldn't deny I'd seen her and I didn't really want to lie. I told him the truth she hadn't been feeling well. I fixed that though. A smile came to my lips thinking about last night.

"Ya you could say that." I said. "Besides you might wake her."

"Ya true." Randy said putting the cell back where he got it.

I needed to change the subject. "So how did things go With Melina?"

"I sealed the deal if you know what I mean." He said winking. "Nitro was crazy to let her go."

I smirked it seemed me and Randal had both gotten the best of Johnny Nitro. That bastard was crazy, and if I didn't need to tend to Kim I would have killed him with my bare hands.

I finished my food up quickly, I didn't want to rush off but I didn't know how long I could act somewhat normal around Randy. Or how long I could stay away from Kimberly now that I had her.

"I'm going to head out." I said getting up.

"Ok man catch ya later."

I left Randy in the diner as I drove to the arena.


	14. Chapter 14

**here the next chapter in this crazy little fic hope u love it review peeps

* * *

**I dropped my weights and smiled when she strutted into the locker room

"Johnny." She squealed running into my arms. I was used to the screaming girls by now but this time I enjoyed it.

"Hey." I responded hugging her tightly. "I missed you." The words had barley left my lips when she started to frantically kiss me.

"Kimberly I'm not going anywhere, you don't have to hold me so tight."

"Sorry." She said pulling back. "Johnny?"

"Mmhmm." I muttered trailing my lips up her neck.

"What's this?" She asked.

"What do you mean what's this?

"You know…us. If there is an us that is I mean…."

I cut her off. "Kim your rambling. Listen I'd like to think that you're my girlfriend."

"Really? She questioned somewhat confused.

"Well ya. I don't just sleep with anyone, I'm not Randy."

She smacked me.

"But really Kim this is good. I like you and I want to be with you, it's just that Randy…"

It was her turn to cut me off.

"We'll figure something out." She said smiling.

"Besides I've come to love that cute little ass of yours." I said laying my hands on her hips and peeking behind her. I slid my hand down her hips to her backside and she planted herself in my lap.

"Oh really?" She teased. "Is that a fact?"

"It is."

"Well I happen to know that it's grown quite found of you as well."

"Oh has it?"

"It has."

"Well in that case…" I started. "It won't mind taking a backseat for awhile. No pun intended."

She giggled, running a hand up my chest. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

I moved my hands up her arms and to her shoulders before I lightly kissed her. "This."

"I like were this is going." She mumbled assaulting my neck.

"Ya?"

"Ya." She moaned. "It's getting kinda dirty how bout we move this to the showers."

She pulled my shirt off and flung it against the wall. "We just need less clothes."

I grunted before I scooped her up into my arms laughing. I was making my way to the bathroom when I started to hear footsteps outside.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She asked finally controlling her laughter.

"Like someone outside."

"Your paranoid."

All her scepticism was put to rest when we heard his voice.

"John anybody in here?"

We immediately broke apart; I went back to my weights as she dashed the other side of the room. I felt so guilty keeping all this from him but I didn't know how he'd take it. I was going to tell him and will, I just need the right moment.

"Hey guys what's up?" He asked strolling in the room.

I didn't answer I couldn't.

"Not much." She replied. "Just reading a magazine."

"Kim?" He asked.

"Ya Randy?"

"Why is it upside down?"

She looked at the magazine in her hand and noticed that it was indeed upside down. But without a second thought she responded.

"I like to challenge myself."

"Ok…" Randy said not sure of what was going on. "Something funny is happening here."

"What makes you say that?" I snapped. I cursed myself for sounding so defensive.

"I dunno. Something's just weird." He said.

I was waiting for it, waiting for the moment when he put two and two together and finally got 4 and not 3. But it didn't come all that did was a ring tone.

"Text from Mel gotta go." He said grabbing his ring gear and rushing off.

Saved by the cell.

"That was close." Kimberly said laying down the magazine and coming back over to me. "You really need a private dressing room."

"Or a room with a lock on the door."

"That to." She said. "Like the hotel, tonight."

"You can't stay with me tonight." I told her.

"Why not?" She asked, the hurt clear in her voice.

"Because I don't think Randy would like me sharing a bed with his sister."

She looked at me not knowing what I meant. "Melina has the next couple of days off, so he's rooming with me."

"Oh." She said with a sigh of relief. "I thought you were having other girls over."

I took her face in my hands. "Why would I ever need another girl? You have the sex drive of 10 girls."

"Hey I resent that." She said pulling away from me. "On second thought I don't, you love it." Kim said placing her hot mouth on mine.

"That I do." I said licking my bottom lip. "That I do."

She smiled and kissed me again.


	15. Chapter 15

**sorry for the lack of updates lately i had a bit of writers block hopefully thats gone now. hope you enjoy this chapter i made sure it was good and not so short to make u for the wate. loves vera.**

* * *

Randy sat his suitcase down on the end of the bed. "Thanks for letting me stay here with you man." 

"It's not a big deal."

"Ya it is." He replied moving himself to the sofa. "You probly had plans tonight."

If only he knew. My mind wondered to Kimberly and how soft her skin feels against my own, the way my name seemed to roll of her lips. What I wouldn't give to be there with her and not in a hotel room with her brother. I shake myself out of my thoughts to respond to Randy.

"Naw man I was just going to stay here." I kept my word about trying not to lie to him; I was planning on staying here…just not alone.

"Things not work out with you and Candice I'm guessing."

I opened the mini fridge and pulled out a couple of cold ones, tossing one to Randy.

"Ya she wasn't really my type."

Randy cracked open his beer and took a swig. "Then what is your type?"

I sat down beside him on the sofa. "I don't know…I guess she'd have to be fun and cute. I really like the adventurous type."

"How so?" He asked me.

"You know she likes to be in control."

"Ah the red hot ones."

I smiled; it was awkward to be describing his sister to him but I couldn't help but think that she was red hot all right.

We sat there in silence for the longest time watching football until Randy broke it. "So have you seen Kim since the arena?"

"No why?" I asked shifting in my seat.

"I just thought maybe you bumped into her or something. I haven't heard from her."

"Nope haven't laid eyes on her." That wasn't a hug lie either; I had my eyes closed most of the afternoon. I don't know what she did after she left here but I do know he knees must be killing her.

Kim pov.

I eased myself into the tub. I lit the candles and settled into my relaxation. I was so sore, not that I was complaining I loved what Johnny was doing to my body .I rubbed my hands down over my knees and the dark bruises that were forming there. It sure beat being alone and for once I had exactly what I wanted.

Johnny was everything I ever wanted and more. I smiled to myself thinking of him, a blush creeping onto my face with the thoughts of this afternoon. My Johnny sure was a lover all right. I don't know what I would without him now, I needed him, and he was my heroine.

And like heroine he sure was addictive, and I needed a hit badly. I reached over the edge of the tub and grabbed my phone.

Johnny I miss you I cant go one single night without you in my arms or between my legs. Come see me. P.S. I'm naked. –Kimberly.

I unglued my eyes from the TV set when my phone started to vibrate across the table. I quickly flipped it open knowing who it must be from.

Johnny I miss you I cant go one single night without you in my arms or between my legs. Come see me. P.S. I'm naked. –Kimberly.

I took one glance at the snoring Randy next to me and grabbed my keys flying out the door.

I heard the knocked on my door and knew exactly who it was. I took my time getting out of the tub…always keep them waiting. I covered myself in a towel and made my way to the door.

I got up on my tiptoes to see out the peephole it was him alright. I pulled back the dead bolt and let him in. He didn't waste anytime locking his lips with mine.

"I take it you missed me to?" I asked pulling back for a split second. He simply nodded before he went back to my mouth. He began to fiddle with the towel trying to remove it from my body. It was only tucked in but in his frustration and lack of patience he was having a hard time. I pushed him back and peeled the towel off my body myself before I made my way over to the bed.

I laid there spread eagle my wet hair stuck to my face waiting for him. "Johnny I'm getting cold, are you going to come over here and fuck me or am I going to have to do it myself." I said teasing him running a hand down my stomach to touch myself.

I looked at him, his eyes intensely following my every movement. He was enjoying the show but I could tell he was having trouble containing himself. I closed my eyes and threw my head back. When I opened my eyes there he was hovering above me smirking.

"Let me help you with that." He said trailing kissing down my stomach. When he finally reached his destination I didn't think I could control myself much longer. Just looking at him turned me on the thought of his mouth on me completely threw me over the edge.

"John." I moaned running my hands threw his short stubbly hair. My hips bucked off the bed as I passed over into a state of shear pleasure.

He moved back up beside me. "I love seeing that look of bliss on your face." I blushed.

"Your so beautiful." He cooed wrapping his strong arms around me.

I loved hearing him say things like that to me; I just melted and couldn't control myself. I freed myself from his arms to straddle him.

"I need you." I uttered in my lost thoughts of lust. As if on cue he began to tug at his shirt while I fumbled with his belt. As soon as his shirt hit the floor I started to place butterfly kisses up and down his sculpted body never once letting my hand leave his pants. When I finally got him out of them I didn't waste anytime lowering myself onto him. He let out a slight grunt before he moved his hands to my waste guiding me up and down.

It wasn't like before, it was rough, fast, hard, and I was in total control. I bounced up and down riding us both to a quick and satisfying orgasm.

I rolled off him and collapsed beside him panting.

"If I had known getting you off like that would pay of that well I would have done it sooner."

I smirked.

"Besides I owed you one." He said smiling.

Before I could say anything I heard another knock on my door. This time I hoped it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Kim you in there its Randy?"

"Just a minute." I yelled.

"Shit." John groaned getting up.

"Here." I said throwing John his clothes and pointing to the bathroom. "Hide."

"Kim?" Randy shouted.

"1 sec." I responded throwing the towel back around myself.

"You ok?"

"Ya I'm fine." I said opening the door. "What's up?" he pushed past me and into the room.

"I woke up and John was gone."

I noticed one of Johns socks on the floor.

"Oh really? Can I ask what that has to do with me?" I said kicking the sock under the bed.

"I thought maybe you heard him leave, or he called or something."

"Nope. He probly just went out for some fresh air."

"Ya your probly right. Hey can I use your bathroom?"

"No!" I screamed.

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"Um…it's a big mess I just got out of the tub."

"I don't care." He said reaching for the handle.

"You really shouldn't go into the bathroom." I said loudly trying to warn John that he was on his way.

"Kim your weird you know that, you don't have to yell I'm not deaf. But I got to go so just a sec."

He opened the door and walked inside. I closed my eyes and waited for the yelling but it didn't come. I opened my eyes and waited, all that did happen was the sound of a flushing toilet and running water.

Randy came back out of the bathroom. "Night sis I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said kissing me on the cheek. "If you hear from John let me know."

"Uh huh." I mumbled standing there shocked as he walked out the door.

As soon as Randy left I bolted into the bathroom. He wasn't there; I was turning to go when I heard humming coming from my bathtub. I pulled back the shower curtain and sure enough John was sitting there playing in the bubbles.

"That was a close one." He said blowing the bubbles off his hand. "I'll tell you one thing Randy sure can make a stink." He waved a hand in front of his nose before he pulled me down into the water with him.


	16. Chapter 16

After the little fiasco last night I thought that I should spend some time with Randy. He seemed a little suspicious and the last thing I needed was him catching onto John and me.

I called Randy last night once John had left and told him that I'd seen John outside and he was headed back up. John returned and Randy didn't question it, luckily. But I did feel that it was to close for comfort so I decided that I would take Randy to lunch just so he wouldn't feel like we weren't seeing each other.

"So how come you brought me here?" Randy asked handing the waiter back the menu. "This feels like one of those weird brake up meals."

"Randy can't a sister take a brother out to lunch without getting the third degree?"

"Not when it's you." He smirked. "I know you and there's definitely an alternative motive."

"Randy."

"Well it's true, so tell me what's this all about? No wait let me guess." He said glaring at me.

"Randy this is stupid."

"I know…this is about some boy, your seeing someone aren't you?"

I was stunned. I just sat there fork in my hand, my mouth gaping open.

"I'm right aren't I?" He asked leaning across the table.

I didn't say I word. I didn't dare even breathe.

"Kim it's ok I know you were probably scared to tell me about this. But I've done something thinking and you are growing up I cant stop you from dating no matter how much I want to."

I smiled maybe Randy was coming around.

"So how old is he?"

I wasn't sure how to approach that question so I just went with the truth. "Well Randy to be honest…he's a bit older than me."

"Love knows no age Kimberly…as long as he's not that much older."

"No he's not to much older." Come on 8 years wasn't that much.

"So what does he do?"

I almost choked.

"He's in ummm…" I hushed my voice. "…Sports."

"Do I know him?"

Fuck Randy and his hard questions.

"Ya I'd say you guys have met."

Before he could protest further, John strolled into the joint. My god this man was my saving grace, in more ways then one. He could tell by the panic on my face that something wasn't right so he hurried over to us.

"What's up guys?" He asked scooting into the booth next to me wrapping an arm around my shoulders and grabbing some fries off my plate.

"Just having a family chat." Randy said obviously irritated with the fact we were disturbed.

"Oh I'm sorry was I interrupting?" John asked looking at me.

I tried to hide the bliss on my face when I looked into those eyes. "No we were done. Right Randy?"

"For now." He said. "So John Kimberly here has a boyfriend."

"Oh really?" John teased. "Do I know him?"

"Maybe." I told him trying hard not to laugh, that and not to jump his bones at the sight of those dimples.

"I bet he's a good guy I mean you did pick him after all." John told me smiling.

I loved playing cat and mouse with him. It seemed to be a big game of who would crack first and I guess I was bad at it. Because all he had to do was look at me and I would melt and need a fresh pair of panties.

John slid a hand under the table and up my thigh, using one of my own tricks against me. His hand came to rest at the top of my thigh laying something there. I put my hand on his to find the paper he had placed there.

"Come on guys lets get going." Randy said getting up.

I shoved the note in my pocket and hurried off with them. When I knew Randy wasn't looking I opened the crumpled up paper and read the note.

This secret stuff is sort of romantic don't you think? I had an amazing time with you last night and I can't wait until I can be with you again. I love you babe.

I smiled and tucked the letter back into my pocket. 


	17. Chapter 17

**another chapters ideas for the next few chapters anyone? i'm totally undecieded.review.

* * *

**Kimberly pov.

I fumbled with the push lock and made my way over to him. "Alone again." I told him.

"It appears that way doesn't it." He said smiling. "My god I can't keep my hands off you. I'm going to hell." He placed his hands on my sides.

"Relax John I shouldn't have to keep telling you there's nothing wrong with what we're doing."

"I know it's just…"

"Just nothing. I hate fighting you on this." I told him turning my back to him.

"I know Kim." John said turning me around. "But besides the age gap and Randy there are other things I'm scared of."

"Like what?"

"The fact that you will doubt that I really love you when all we seem to do is have sex. Your more then a play toy to me."

"I know that Johnny, but people who are in love need to express that love. And sex is the best way, besides I love it."

"And you're good at it to." He grinned.

"Let's see how good." I said leading into the shower area.

I turned on the water and tore off my shirt. Before John had a chance to remove any of his clothes I threw him under the icy liquid.

"It's freezing." He yelled water running down his face.

"Then I guess I'll just have to warm you up."

"Mhmmm, I like the sound of that." He said as I climbed on top of him.

His jeans were heavy with water but after much persistence I got them off while he struggled with his shirt.

I didn't want to wait any longer so I simply rolled my skirt around my hips as I lowered myself onto him starting to slowly riding him.

"As sexy as this moment is my back hurts like fuck here…" He said getting up and pressing me against the wall. He pushed into me placing his hands on the walls for what little bit of leverage he could get.

"John." I whimpered.

No matter how much the faucet in my back was killing me he was really getting me off.

"Johnny yes." I moaned louder wrapping my legs around him holding on for dear life.

Randy pov.

I turned the knob a couple of times before it gave way, the fucker always stuck.

"Yo John you in here?" I called out as I laid my bags down on the bench in the middle of the room. I looked around, the locker room was completely deserted something that was extremely unusual this close to show time. I thought maybe I had the wrong room and I was about to go search for another one when I saw his bags on the floor still wide open, he had to be here.

"John." I called out again, still no answer. Then I heard what sounded like a girl screaming.

Without thinking I followed the noise hoping nobody was hurt. But the only person who got hurt was me because when I pulled back the curtain I saw my sister having sex with my best friend.

"Fuck me Johnny." She moaned loudly.

I almost threw up.

"You son of a bitch." I yelled.

"Randy." She whispered I mixture of fear and disbelief.

"How could you?" I questioned.

"I can explain." She said grabbing a towel and running after me. "Randy look at me." She reached out and grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Get your filthy hands off me. Explain what how you were boning my best friend behind my back like a common slut."

"Don't talk to her like that." John said. "This wasn't all her fault."

"Wasn't all her fault?" I repeated. "There is no doubt in my mind that this whole thing started with you. I can't believe I called you a friend." I stormed out of the locker room.

Kim pov.

"Let me handle this." I said running after him.

I found him slouched over on a sofa head in his hands sobbing like a baby. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"How could he do this to me? You're my sister."

"You said it yourself you cant help who you love."

"He doesn't love you, you're my sweet little sister that he took advantage of, this isn't right. What did he tell you to make you do this?"

"Randy…"

"Your just a child, he has to take responsibility for this."

"Randy you cant point the finger at John. As much as you want me to be I'm not that innocent little girl, I started all this. I threw myself at him, I forced him to do this."

"He always had a choice." Randy spat.

"Maybe your right but I didn't give him much of one Randy. Randy somewhere along the way I fell in love with him and he fell for me."

"Kim your crazy if you think he loves you, look at the age difference your just a toy something he can play with for a while and through away when it's broken. Guys like young girls Kim their fresh but once you're not what he wants anymore your toast."

"Randy I never thought you could say such horrible things to me, weather you like it or not me and John will be together."

"Over my dead body."

I left him there alone to wallow in his anger and returned to Johnny, running into his arms crying.

"He's so mad." I blubbered.

"I understand where he's coming from." John said.

"Johnny don't leave me, please just lets go to bed." I begged.

We didn't speak a word; we just drove back to the hotel in silence. I cried myself to sleep in Johnny's arms praying that everything would work out.


	18. Chapter 18

**ok so i got an awesome review form sailormama giving me and idea but i had already defeloped mine own. but i liked hers so i mixed hers and mine which will unravel in the next chapter. review and i'll update!

* * *

**John pov.

I awoke to her puffy eyed slung over the toilet spewing her guts. Lovely imagery huh? Well you haven't had to see it all. She hasn't sopped crying since she left Randy at the arena yesterday. I hated seeing her like this; it shattered my heart to see her in such pain. I had to do something.

"Baby are you ok?"

She nodded not bothering to look up. If she looked at me I'd see the hurt in her eyes. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen; I didn't want her or him hurt over this. Maybe if I had been stronger and resisted her efforts we wouldn't be here, but then I wouldn't have her either. I loved her and I couldn't stop if I tried. No refusing her wasn't the answer, all that mattered was what she needed right now.

"Tell me what to do Kimmy. I cant bare to see you hurting like this. I don't even know what you want anymore. Do you still want me?" I asked kneeling down beside her.

She looked at me tears in her eyes as she spoke. "I want you…and I want my brother."

I nodded. I should have told him sooner but I couldn't go back I could only go forward.

"Let me try." I told her.

As much as I didn't want to face Randy I had to not only for her but for myself as well. He was my best friend I had to talk to sometime.

I almost turned around but I didn't. Be a man John you have to do this. I knocked on the door and stepped back.

"It's open." Randy's voice echoed from inside.

I turned the knob and slowly inched into the room. "Randy it's me John."

"Get the fuck out of my room." He yelled getting up out of his seat.

"Randy please I came here to talk like civilized adults."

"Like civilized adults John? That's rich coming from a guy who gets off boning kids."

"Randy stop it you know she's not a kid."

"You were my best friend John how could you do this?"

"I love her Randy."

"You don't love her you love her tight pussy."

I gritted my teeth I was 1 second away from slugging my best friend. "Don't talk about her like that."

"Does that offend you John. I cant talk about my sister like that but you can do god knows what to her."

"That's not fair."

"Don't talk about fair. What's not fair is you two going around behind my back fucking like rabbits."

"Randy."

"Does that make you uncomfortable? Think about how I feel you sick fuck.? How long has this been going on?"

"Do you mean when did this all start?"

"Yes."

"Well it's been over a year now I guess. When ever you would make me watch her she would just through herself at me."

He didn't give me a chance to finish.

"I trusted you and you took advantage of that. You robbed a child of her innocence."

"I didn't sleep with her till her birthday."

"And that makes it better!" He screamed.

The next thing I know I'm on the floor, my face throbbing.

"Stay the fuck away from me and my sister."

"I can't do that."

He looked at me with rag in his eyes. "Get out, before I do something I'll regret."

"Randy please…"

"Now!" He screamed.

I gathered myself up of the floor but before I turned to go I looked at him. "Just one more thing…I love you man." I walked out the door and headed back to my room.

"Let me guess it didn't go well." She said as I came threw the door.

I shook my head.

She sighed and collapsed back onto the sofa.

"Listen…" I said sitting beside her. "How about me and you go out somewhere special tonight."

"I dunno." She said.

"Come on we need this."

"Ok." She said reluctantly.

"Get all dressed up and I'll have someone pick you up later."

"Where are you going?"

"There's something I have to do."

"Your not going to go see Randy again are you?"

"No trust me, I'll meet you tonight ok? I love you." I said kissing her softly.

I loved the way her lips tingled against mine and I had to fight hard to control myself from making love to her right then. But I knew now was not the time. Besides I had something to do, as much as I hated leaving her alone especially now this would be worth it.


	19. Chapter 19

**were almost done folks. review lads and lasses.

* * *

**John pov 

I placed the tiny package in my pocket and stepped out of the limousine. Everything needed to be perfect tonight. She needed this night. I took the elevator up to the forth floor and knocked on our hotel door.

When she opened the door I bowed, holding out the single red rose to her.

"For m'lady."

"John get up you fool." She said hiding behind the mahogany door embarrassed.

"Just trying to be romantic." I froze when I saw her. Her hair in loose curls was pulled back. Her dress was a deep green, the slit stopping just above her thigh. It had the most flattering neckline. She looked amazing.

"What?" She asked.

"You looked perfect."

"Well I don't feel perfect." She sulked.

"Come on Kim you need this, allow yourself to have a good time."

"I'll try."

"That's my girl."

I took her arm and lead her down to the limo.

"You really went all out." She commented.

"Nothings to good for you."

She smiled and slipped into the car. I had reservations at the swankest joint in town, money was no object.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Shall we dance?" I asked.

I watched her giggle before she moved her napkin from her lap and took my hand. I loved seeing her cheer up a bit.

We twirled around the dance floor gliding together.

"Having fun?" I whispered to her ear. She nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said.

"No thank you for being here with me."

I watched a tear swell in her eye. "No tears tonight. Not tonight." I repeated whisking her off around the floor again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Randy pov.

I slid into a back booth where I wouldn't be seen.

"Can I get you anything?"

I turned to find the bubbly waitress standing there. I shooed her away and went back to my scoping. I found them holding hands across the table. I glowered in there direction why were they both against me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

John pov

I pushed my fork around my plate one last time before I set it down and wiped my face. It was now or never.

I had the weirdest feeling as I shifted in my chair, almost like someone was watching me.

"Kim I have to tell you I had a alterative motive in taking you out tonight."

She looked at me in bewilderment.

"You know how much I love you right?"

"Ya." She relpied timidly.

"Well…I've never felt this way about anyone in my whole life Kimberly. I can't live without you, don't make me." I said getting down on bended knee.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" She gasped.

"If you'll have me."

"Oh Johnny." She screamed running into my arms. "Of course I'll have you. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless you're only doing this to do the honourable thing by me and impress Randy."

"This has nothing to do with Randy, this has everything to do with me wanting you to be my wife, and sharing all I have with you." I said taking her hand.

"Johnny?" She said.

"Ya." I answered.

"Just do one thing for me."

"Anything."

"Lets go away and do this, just you and me."

"Like eloping?"

"Please? I couldn't bare to have one of those big weddings without my family."

"Maybe they'll come around."

"No I want to do this now."

"I'm not going to change my mind if that's what your worried about."

"I know I just can't wait to be Mrs. John Cena."

"Well if that's what you want."

"It is." She said squeezing me tightly. I hugged her securely, smiling against her shoulder.

For right now everything was perfect.


	20. Chapter 20

**another chapter,almost done here folks :( sadness anyways this chater inspired me to write a oneshot which i hope to have up in a couple of days and when this story is done i will start fit of passion 2 from passion to fury and focus more on behind these eyes. i love you guys.**

**

* * *

**Randy pov 

I stormed into the room slamming the door behind me. They couldn't do this; I wouldn't allow it to happen.

"What's the matter baby? Aren't you happy I'm back?" Melina asked moving off the bed.

I didn't even notice her when I came in in my blind range.

"Of course I'm happy you're here." I told her inviting her into my open arms. "It's just I've got a huge mess I need to clean up."

"Mess?" She questioned.

I nodded flinging my suitcase onto the bed, violently shoving my clothes inside.

"Where are you going?"

"Vegas." I told her.

"May I ask why?"

"Because Cena has run off to marry my sister that's why."

"Wow that was unexpected."

"It's a long story."

"Well I don't know everything that's going on here but…if he is going to marry her that must mean he loves her very much."

A small laugh escaped my lips.

"You don't know guys there only interested in one thing."

"Does that mean you're only with me for sex?" She asked heatedly.

It was the Latina in her and I loved it.

"Of course not."

"Then what's different about them."

"She's to young she doesn't know what love is."

"Your parents married young and they're happy."

"That's different."

"How?"

"It just is!" I screamed. "You wouldn't understand they did this behind my back."

"Oh I get it now." She said. "This actually has nothing to do with how they feel or if they're happy, it's all about Randy Orton's feelings getting hurt."

"Enough Mel I don't need this from you."

"There in love Randy."

"I got a flight to catch." I said before I walked out the door.

Kim pov.

I stood there in front of the tiny mirror and straightened my veil. I looked down, as much as I loved my dress it all felt wrong. I dreamed of being married in the big white dress not a green evening gown. But I loved John and marrying him would be perfect no matter what. I wiped a tear from my eye and pushed the thoughts of my family to the back of my mind.

"Number 23." A voice bellowed.

That was us. I let out a deep breath before I entered the chapel. John looked so cute standing there in his black dress shirt and white tie. I smiled and he winked. The music played and I walked up the isle to meet him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" John asked.

I looked around the room. I saw the tacky decorations, the priest who looked far from holy, the previous wedding couple (obviously drunk off there asses.) who served as our witnesses before I looked back to those blue eyes.

"I'm sure."

I was barely paying attention as the minister babbled on.

"If any man should have just reason why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

A pounding started on the chapel doors. "I do!" A voice yelled.

"Continue, Continue." I urged the priest knowing full well it was Randy at that door.

"Kimberly so help me god I'll break this door down." Randy screamed.

"I can't afford damages." The priest stated.

"We'll pay for it, please keep going." John said.

The priest opened his mouth but before a word could come out the door gave way and Randy stumbled in.

"Stop!"

"Randy please." I begged.

"No, no sister of mine is getting married in a dump like this."

"Huh?" John and me said in confusion.

"Kimmy, John, Forgive me. I was hurt and I'm sorry. I tried to stand in your way and I was wrong. I let my own stupid pride get in the way of what's really important, my sisters and my best friends happiness. If you want to get married I'm not going to stop you, just please do it in front of your friends and family, in a real church the way you always dreamed of."

I was to shocked to speak while John on the other hand was just shocked. "I can't believe I'm hearing this." He said.

"Besides…what's a wedding without the best man." Randy said putting his arms around both of us.


	21. Chapter 21

**aw the final chapter, and tis a short one forgive me. But alas this is were i thought it should end. who knows myabe there will be a sequel sometime if i get an idea. until my next stry thanks folks and keep reading. hope you check out my future stuff.**

* * *

3 Months later - Orton family breakfast table.

Kim pov

I grabbed a slice of toast and began to butter it.

"Sausage?" My mother asked shoving the plate in John's face. He turned a thousands shades of red.

I winked at him and smiled.

"Can you pass me the butter?" Melina asked. Her engagement ring shone in the sunlight as she reached for it.

I was happy for Randy, Like John and me he had found true live and intended to keep it. As soon as we stepped off the plane from Vegas there she was waiting, he popped the question and never looked back.

"Here have some more." Randy told her putting more eggs on her plate.

"Randy I'm eating for two not an army." She said.

Yes you heard right Randy was going to be a daddy. Hopefully one day the baby will have cousins to play with. Don't get me wrong not anytime soon because as ready as I am to get married, there's no way I'm ready to be a mommy just yet.

John's parents weren't to thrilled when they heard about how old I was. But they have since warmed up to the idea and are expected to attend the wedding.

My parents you ask? Well after a talk with Randy there ok with John and me to. Daddy is going to walk me down that isle along with Randy who I've also asked to accompany me.

Everything seems almost perfect. If only Melina's parents would warm to Randy. But hey everybody has to have at least one forbidden romance right? And you know what I think? I think that there always just a little sweeter. Like Romeo and Juliet, Jack and Rose and many other dated references…it's worth it in the end.

I took John's hand in mine under the table and squeezed it.

At least that's how I feel.

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Not in this house buddy." Randy retorted.

I smirked. Some things never change.


End file.
